La Charla
by Obsidian Sage
Summary: Ah, la hora ha llegado. Voldemort debe enfrentar su peor miedo: Darle 'La Charla' a su heredero de doce años. Traducción autorizada. Se recomiendo leer Darkly Treacherous antes pero no es necesario.


"**La charla"**

Por: xxlostdreamerxz

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter y de hecho, tampoco la historia. Ésta es una traducción autorizada.

Resumen: Parte del universo de Darkly Treacherous. Ah, la hora ha llegado. Voldemort tiene que hacer frente a su peor miedo: darle a su heredero de doce años de edad "La Charla". Se espera que este fic tenga unos cuatro capítulos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: ¡Confusión en Grande!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Mortimer, el heredero oscuro, frunció el ceño al tiempo que miraba la alta figura de su padre. No sabía que era pero algo se sentía extraño. Entrecerró sus ojos dorados sospechosamente al notar que el Señor Oscuro parecía estar… estremeciéndose. No, eso no podía estar bien. Estremecerse era algo que hacían los _mortífagos_; no Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro 'más malo' del siglo.

"Pasa, mocoso."

¿Era su imaginación o había un ligero tremor en la voz de su padre? Alex estudió al hombre rápidamente antes de entrar al estudio. Algo malo había pasado, _muy_ malo si la care de Voldemort era de fiarse. Alex volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras intentaba encontrar el problema.

'_¿Acaso encontró un espía?_'

"Debes estarte preguntando porque te llamé tan temprano," dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras y rompiendo el silencio. Le señaló a Alex que se sentara en un sillón frente a él, y el muchacho lo tomó de buena gana.

'¿O tal vez alguien del círculo interno fue capturado?' pensó Alex, mientras asentía.

Voldemort, queriendo terminar rápido con la discusión, comenzó a hablar. "Me he dado cuenta, mocoso, que haz crecido mucho desde que te conocí," comenzó con una ligera torpeza. "Y por más que me duela tener esta… discusión, siento que es necesaria debido a desarrollos recientes."

Alex hizo un puchero. 'Bien, perfecto. ¿Y ahora que hice?'

"Como mi heredero, he notado, que pareces gustarle a mis mortífagos," continuó Voldemort, tratando de mantener la voz firme. "Y me preguntaba si haz… ¿notado sus avances?"

La mirada oscura de Alex se tornó confusa. "Pues, sí, claro," replicó, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de su padre. "Después de todo, como tu heredero, necesito estar en la cima de las políticas de tus mortífagos."

Ahora le tocaba a Voldemort estar confundido. "¿Así que sí haz notado la forma en la que te miran esos mortífagos?"

Alex lo fulminó con la mirada. "Por supuesto," dijo algo ofendido. "Puede que a veces no sepa lo que está pasando, Padre, pero no soy tonto."

Voldemort no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio. '¡Gracias a Merlín! No tengo que darle 'La Charla'.' Se recostó en su silla y evaluó a su heredero con la mirada.

"¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

Alex parpadeó con confusión. "Bueno, supongo que aceptarlos."

Voldemort enderezó la cabeza, sorprendido. "¿Qué, _que_?"

"Dije que aceptar sus avances, Padre," repitió lentamente, conciente de que su padre había palidecido. Alex levantó una ceja ante la mirada horrorizada de Voldemort. "Después de todo, es lo que siempre dices que haga, ¿cierto?"

El Señor Oscuro no podía recordar para salvar su vida cuando se había sentido más horrorizado que ahora. "¡Y-yo nunca te dije q-que hicieras _eso_!" logró tartamudear después de un largo momento de silencio.

"Claro que sí," replicó, dándole a su padre una mirada neutra. "Me dijiste durante mi iniciación hace poco que tomara tantos aliados como pudiera." Un destello de orgullo recorrió la cara de Alex. "Y ahora, bueno, que puedo decir, ¡tus mortífagos me aman!"

'_Por favor que esto sea una pesadilla…_'

Voldemort resistió la tentación de pellizcarse el brazo. Después de todo, él era el Señor Oscuro. Y se suponía que los Señores Oscuros no tenían tendencia a tener pesadillas. Suspiró ligeramente. Por otro lado, ningún Señor Oscuro había tenido un heredero como Alex.

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que para ganar su… favor, haz dejado que se te suban encima?" demandó Voldemort después de haber recobrado el habla.

Alex frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que no, Padre. Nunca haría tal cosa."

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos con enojo. "Entonces, todo lo que haz dicho ha sido en broma, ¿no es cierto?"

"Noo," dijo Alex arrastrando las palabras, cada vez más confundido. "Quiero decir que no dejo que se me suban encima. Después de todo, soy el heredero oscuro, soy el líder."

Sintiendo que le enojo se evaporaba instantáneamente, Voldemort se dejó caer en su silla. 'Merlín, ¿en que me equivoqué?' murmuró mentalmente. 'Quiero decir, seguro que no fui un gran modelo a seguir, pero demonios, ni siquiera he considerado hacer algo tan… malo.'

'_Con-convirtió a mi ejército de mortífagos en un harem…_'

Voldemort quería llorar. Éste _tenía_ que ser el peor día de su vida. Ya podía imaginarse las burlas y los rumores que el lado de la Luz esparciría una vez que se enteraran de esto.

'_¡Así que es por eso que lo llaman Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado! Sus mortífagos son los únicos que gritan su nombre, ¿cierto?'_

'_Con razón el muchacho vuela tan bien en escoba… ¡He escuchado que los mortífagos son tan buenos sementales!'_

Voldemort se estremeció con solo pensarlo. 'No, no y _no_. ¡No dejaré que eso suceda!' Con esas horrorosas consecuencias en mente, se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse y encontrarse con la mirada de su heredero.

"¿Alex?" preguntó cuidadosamente. "¿Qué mortífagos haz aceptado hasta ahora?"

Alex se encogió de hombros. "No los cuento, pero probablemente siete ésta semana."

"¿Oh? ¿Y quienes son esas encantadoras personas?"

Alex levantó una ceja. "Todos magos y brujas del círculo externo, claro," dijo con tranquilidad. "Actaeon, Ceyx, Daedalus, Leto, Peleus, Sisyphean, y Thoth."

'_Bien, ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es asesinar a esos infelices antes de que se corra la voz_,' planeó Voldemort en su mente, asintiendo.

"Pero, Padre, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?" dijo Alex frunciendo el ceño. "He sido apoyado por mortífagos desde mi iniciación."

Voldemort se estremeció horrorizado. ¡La vida placentera de su pequeño heredero llevaba tanto tiempo! ¡Merlín, como se le puedo haber escapado!

"No sé porque piensas que es la gran cosa," agregó Alex malhumorado. "Pensaba que te gustaría que tuviera la lealtad de tus mortífagos. No es como si hubiera hecho algo horrible."

Voldemort suspiró. "¿Es que no entiendes, muchacho?"

Alex cruzó los brazos en señal de desafío. "No, eres _tú_ él que no entiende," replicó. "Todo lo que hago es darles órdenes como haces tú. Nada más, nada menos."

El Señor Oscuro pareció animarse. "¿Nada más?" repitió. "¿Así que me estás diciendo que _no _estás teniendo una sórdida aventura con algún mortífago?"

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Alex horrorizado. "¿Por qué haría algo como eso?"

"Así que no haz transformado mi ejército en un harem, ¿correcto?"

"¡NO!"

"¿Y no haz aceptado ninguna invitación de _cualquier _mortífago de ir a la cama?"

"¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡NO!"

Voldemort no sabía si estar aliviado u horrorizado. Por un lado, ya no había que preocuparse por las bromitas de la Luz sobre su heredero y su… varita. El Señor Oscuro observó a su heredero y vio como la mirada del mocoso se oscurecía. Suspiró. Por otro lado, como su heredero no parecía tener conocimientos sobre el sexo, todavía debía darla al muchacho 'La Charla'.

'Merlín, ayúdame,' murmuró desesperado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/T: Shalom, gente! Ya que varios de ustedes me preguntaban sobre las otras historias de xxlostdreamerxz relacionadas con Darkly Treacherous le pregunté si me dejaba traducirlas para ustedes y le encantó la idea Ü Bueno, ésta historia hasta ahora solo tiene un capítulo, incluso en inglés, pero Sullen Fate que es un universo alterno ya tiene cuatro capítulos. Esperen la traducción del primero en los próximos días. Arigatou!


End file.
